The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Vinca minor plant, botanically known as Vinca minor, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Parvin’. The new cultivar was discovered and selected in the inventor's outdoor garden in a cultivated area of Kulnurra, NSW Australia in 2000. ‘Parvin’ was discovered as a naturally occurring branch sport of an unnamed Vinca minor cultivar.
The first asexual propagation of ‘Parvin’ was done by the inventor in Kulnurra, NSW Australia using a semi-mature tip cutting in late 2000. The new cultivar has subsequently been propagated by stem cuttings and has remained stable and true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.